Rumors
by xmenfan33
Summary: Michonne returns from a run, to hear new rumors popping up.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, or any characters associated.

_Michonne returns from a run, to hear new rumors popping up._

Rumors

Michonne was on her way back to the prison with the prizes she had picked up for the others. Comics for Carl, seeds for Rick, some new hairties for Beth, more bolts for Daryl, the list went on. Everyone had asked for something, and she was happy to comply.

Carl saw her coming and happily opened the gate for her. In the three months since the attack by the Governor they had made improvements to it, and it wasn't as hard to open as it once was. As soon as she was in the yard she was nearly swarmed by her friends, waiting for their supplies.

Michonne handed everything out silently, except for one bag that she kept hidden in the bottom of her saddle bag. She wouldn't give it to him publicly, where other might ask what was in it. She had a lot of experience with this particular hand off anymore, since she had been doing it every other week for months now.

After everyone had greeted her, and she had put the horse away, Michonne grabbed her bags and made her way to her cell. Everyone returned to their previous chores or activities. She sat with Carol in the common room for awhile, while Carol prepared what looked like a lesson plan before she casually asked. " Any idea where Daryl is hiding these days?"

"Where ever Beth is." Carol snorted. " He always seems to be lurking near her anymore."

Michonne raised an eyebrow to this, but nodded before heading off in search of her target. She next spotted Glenn and Maggie, as they walked back into the prison. " Have you seen Daryl?" she asked.

"Nope." Glenn said, as Maggie added. "My sister said something about getting the baby some air, so he's probably outside. He's always following Beth around anymore."

Michonne nodded again, with a sigh. She had hoped it was only Carol. She went out and spotted Rick, Carl, and Hershel coming up from the garden. "Have you seen Daryl?" She asked, after Rick called out a hello.

"He went that way, after Beth and Judy." Carl supplied. "He's always following them."

Michonne nodded again, and headed in the direction Carl had pointed, after a few minutes she finally found Daryl. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the brick wall of the prison, while Beth and Judith sat near him, Judith laying on her blanket and babbling.

Michonne silently handed him the bag she had been hiding inside her purse like bag that she had yet to put down.

Daryl glanced into the shopping bag, before he said. "Thanks, "Chonne. Wow you found four boxes this time?"

"Yes. Daryl you have to be more careful, everyone's talking about you." Michonne replied.

Daryl looked up startled, before looking over at Beth and the baby. "What? They figured it out? How?!"

"No." Michonne said with a sigh, Daryl relaxed slightly. " They think something's going on with you and Beth."

"WHAT?!" Beth and Daryl both yelled.

"Everyone told me while I was looking for you, that you follow Beth around everywhere. No one's made the connection yet, but they are making connections." Michonne said.

Beth stared wide-eyed at Daryl, who chewed on his thumbnail. Both trying to think of a good cover story that would spill what was actually going on. Michonne rolled her eyes. "Well come on then, I'll help you dye your hair while you think."

Daryl nodded, and after handing Michonne back the bag, followed her into the prison. They made their way down to the washroom without anyone noticing them, since they were both experts at stealth, and in Michonne's opinion the last thing Daryl needed was another rumor popping up.

As they sat there, towel draped across Daryl's shoulders and waited for the dye to set, Daryl started chewing on his thumbnail again. "Why people gotta be noticin stuff now?" Daryl finally said. "It ain't like em to notice anything."

"With the attack, and everything, I think they are all just hyped up right now." Michonne replied. "Look on the bright side. They just think you have a crush on Beth, they haven't figured out that-"

"Shh, shh, shh." Daryl said. "The walls might got ears. Got no idea where Carl is, but he's always lurking somewhere he shouldn't."

"You're right." Michonne replied, as the timer dinged. She stood to help him rinse his hair before asking. "So what are you going to do about the rumors?"

"I dunno. I don't want Rick mad at me." Daryl said. " How was I supposed to know that stupid drunk dream was real? It wasn' til Lil' Ass Kicker was born I figured it out, even though She tol' me it was, I didn't believe 'er."

"Well. The way I see it, you got three choices." Michonne said. " One. You can stop hanging out with her all the time. Two, you can let everyone think somethings going on with you and Beth, or three, you can man up and tell Rick that Judith is your daughter."

"I ain't telling him that! Why do you think I've been dying my hair the last few months? So he won't figure it out!" Daryl said.

"Well then, either stop lurking or let people think you and Beth are together." Michonne said.

He couldn't imagine not spending time with the baby, but he wasn't comfortable with the rumors either. Plus he had no idea how Beth felt about the rumors. She was one of two people other than himself that knew his secret and like Michonne she had figured it out on her own.

After a long careful internal debate, he decided the best course of action was to talk to Rick. Halfway to the field though, Beth caught up with him. "Let people say whatever they want." Beth said, baby in her arms.

"What?" Daryl replied shocked.

"I talked to my Daddy, and told him we're just friends." Beth said. "He believed me, and so does Maggie, so let the other think whatever they want. I don't want you guys to fight."

"If your sure." Daryl replied. It wasn't a hard sell, he hadn't wanted to come clean about it. Beth nodded, and after a minute, Daryl shrugged, and the two of them went in search of some shade so they could play with the baby.


End file.
